A Little Hello
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: One-shot. Non-Elsanna. • The castle was unnaturally still. There was no rambunctious red head running down the halls as there was usually. The only movement was the maids hurrying to do their job and the slight breeze making its way through the long hallways. It felt very vacant, except it wasn't. • Its Anna's Birthday, will Elsa come out of her room?


**A Little Hello**

**A/N: I present to you, another one-shot. Since I'm actually leaving on Monday, I will post chapter 3 of ISHKB on Sunday per usual. This idea was heavily inspired by athpluver's chapter in her story **_**Elsa and Anna.**_** Its different though. (Non-Elsanna By the way)**

**This is actually not canon but an AU. It's the same set up (In Norway, in Arendelle, 1800s, it's the royal family) but their parents aren't hiding Elsa out of love. Elsa still has ice powers and everything. The only change is that Elsa and Anna's parents suck.**

**With that said, here you go…**

•••

The castle was unnaturally still. There was no rambunctious red head running down the halls as there was usually. The only movement was the maids hurrying to do their job and the slight breeze making its way through the long hallways. It felt very vacant, except it wasn't. A rather uncharacteristically quiet strawberry blonde was sauntering down the hallway, taking a familiar turn around the corner. She walked up to the tall door she new too well.

The girl raised her hand as if to knock but lowered it slightly. What if the older girl turned down her simply innocent question? The rejection was never too bitter and dint hold a bite to its tone. It was simply a bored, almost forced, "Go away." The same ritual every day since Anna was six. The first year of their separation wasn't full of straight out rejections but excuses.

"_Anna, dear, Elsa is sick today."_

"_Is she ok?"_

"_Yes… but she will be sick for quite a while. So please leave her alone."_

"_Does she hate me, Mama?"_

Her mother hadn't answered after that. Footsteps snapped Anna out of her reverie.

"Anna? Is that you?"

Anna's breath caught in her lungs. _How- _Anna's thoughts were cut off by a muffled giggle. "You tend to mumble out loud quite often."

Anna's eyes widened and a light blush colored her freckled cheeks. She was glad Elsa was talking to her let alone _teasing_ her. This was a gift in itself. _Gifts… Oh! Right, birthday party. Got it. _Anna's cheeks returned to its normal color and she had a small, very small, hopeful smile. "Hey, Els. I-I was just…uh wondering – you don't have to, but it would be great – if you would like to come out of your room for my birthday…" Anna bit her lip, grasping the small string of hope, the only hope she had left.

There was no answer.

Anna still stayed at the door, figuring Elsa was pondering, thinking about it perhaps. 4 minutes passed and there was still no response. _She teased me a minute ago but suddenly she shuts me out again. _But did Anna really expect anymore from her sister?

Anna soon walked away from the snowflake-patterned door, thoroughly confused and frustrated. Elsa obviously wasn't busy, _or sick for that matter_. She simply just didn't want to see Anna. _Really? She really hates me doesn't she_…

Anna made her way out to the courtyard. Her father was in a meeting and her mother… well she didn't know where her mother was. She really could be anywhere. Anna rarely saw her parents except for at meals. Sometimes she would see her father enter Elsa's room. Anna trusted that he was just going in there to talk to Elsa, comfort her perhaps…

Anna kneeled by a patch of beautiful white flowers. There were icy blue designs flowing through the beautifully snowy petals. _Elsa would like these. Her favorite color has always been blue…_ Anna shook her head and willed herself not to think about her sister. She was supposed to hate her. But, she couldn't find it in herself. Elsa was her older sister after all, no matter how aggravated she made Anna.

The strawberry blonde sighed and picked one of the icy flowers. She smiled sadly at the flower. _Maybe Elsa will change her mind… maybe she'll actually come out. It would be better than any present a foreign dignitary could send or any necklace my parents could buy._ Perhaps…

•••

"Miss Anna? Breakfast is ready."

The young girl rolled onto her stomach, burying her head in the plush pillow. _Why so early? _"5 more minutes, Gerda. _Please._" A muffled plea came from Anna.

Anna could almost feel Gerda smiling at her. "But Your Highness, you wouldn't want to miss your own birthday, would you?" The head maid asked in an almost teasing tone.

Anna bolted upright, blissfully unaware of her lion's main of a bead head. "Birthday. Its my Birthday!" _Elsa!_ Anna grinned and quickly hopped put of bed, dressing as quickly as possible but was having trouble. "Gerda? C-Can I have some help?" Anna called to the maid, embarrassed.

Gerda opened the door and saw the strawberry blonde blushing slightly, seeming to have trouble with the item in her hand. "Oh, I see you are going to start wearing corsets now. I'll help you lace it." The older woman walked over to Anna and took the corset from the younger girl's hands.

"Does Elsa wear corsets too?" Anna said, raising her arms as Gerda slipped the corset over Anna's head. Once it was on properly, the maid began to pull the strings, but not to tight to hurt. Yet, it was still uncomfortable for the younger girl.

"Yes, dear, she does. She started wearing them when she was 14, just like you." Anna smiled at the kind tone the maid used. It was very different compared to her mother's tone, which seemed to have an annoyed undertone. Anna winced slightly as the corset was pulled even tighter. When it stopped tightening, she could only assume Gerda was tying it now.

"Do you think Elsa will come?" Anna looked over her shoulder at the maid. Anna caught the frown that was displayed on the maid's face for a split second. It was soon replaced by a small smile, though.

"There is definitely a chance. She loves you very much." Before Anna could respond, Gerda stepped away, the corset tied. "There you are, Your Highness. Now finish dressing, your parents are waiting downstairs." And with that, Gerda left the room.

Anna seemed a bit dazed before she started dressing again. _Does Elsa really love me?_ Anna slipped the dress over her head and looked in the mirror. She winced in mortification. _Was I really talking to Gerda with this horrid of bed head?_

After she tamed her hair, braiding it into to pigtails, she ran quickly downstairs, sliding down the banister. She barged through the dining room doors, panting. Her parents did not look amused as they watched her walk over to her seat and sit down.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of… trouble with the, uh, corset." Anna gave them an apologetic lopsided grin.

Her mother gave her a forced smile. "That's alright, Darling. Happy Birthday."

Anna beamed at her mother, "Thanks!"

Breakfast came in soon after, Anna noticing her father still had a small scowl on his face. She frowned slightly. _Father is never pleased._ A plate was placed in front of her, full of food. She smiled at the happy face pancakes and eggs. She looked over at one of the servers. "Please give the chef my thanks."

The server smiled kindly and nodded, making his way back to the kitchen to carry out the orders of the Princess. Her father cleared his throat rather loudly and Anna focused her attention on him, slightly surprised. "Happy Birthday, Anna." Though a bit late, Anna smiled never the less. She truly was thankful that he even acknowledged her presence.

"Thank you, Papa."

•••

After breakfast, Anna started to get antsy. She skipped down the hall, trying to pass time. She knew that there was no possibility that Elsa would come out for breakfast but for presents, that was a different story. A while ago, Elsa used to attend family meals but after Anna accidentally startled her, she fled the room and never came for meals again. _Does Elsa even eat?_ Anna grimaced at the silly thought. _Of course she eats. She wouldn't even be alive if she didn't eat._ Anna sighed, disappointed in herself for thinking like that.

She used to think aloud, tell her parents what was on her mind. She stopped when her father asked her to stop the "Stupid idiotic questions." It hurt to hear her own father say that to her. Even her mother was not impressed bye her father's comment.

Anna stopped mid thought and stopped walking when something caught her eye. Was Elsa's door open? _No...no it couldn't be._ Anna curiously walked over to the tall door. Sure enough, it was cracked open. She dared to peek her head in, not caring if it was rude. To her dismay, Anna found the room empty.

Anna jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The younger girl turned around quickly in surprise. She was even more shocked to see a beautiful platinum blonde young woman standing before her. She was wearing a dark, navy blue dress and a navy blue jacket, her hair done up in a bun. Anna noticed the gentle smile on the older girl's face. The blonde had to be at least a few inches taller, probably more.

Anna looked into the icy blue eyes and then it hit her. "E-Els..?"

Elsa's smile widened and she nodded. "Hello, Anna."

Anna's jaw dropped, unable to speak. Elsa kept smiling at her, keeping a good posture. Then, out of nowhere, Anna tackled the older girl in a bear hug. She felt Elsa stiffen and tense up but before the older girl could object to the embrace, Anna cut in. "I know you don't like hugs but I can't help it. It's been so long! Elsa, I love you so much, thank you so much! I-I.." Anna could feel the tears roll down her face. But instead of tears of anguish like they usually were, it was tears of joy.

What really threw Anna off was when Elsa hugged her back. "I love you too, Anna. Happy birthday. You're 14 now, aren't you?" Elsa whispered to the younger girl.

Anna, not able to bring herself to speak, nodded. Anna tightened the embrace and clung to her older sister. She buried her face in Elsa's shoulder, trying and failing to hide the bountiful tears. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her ever since she was 5.

Elsa and Anna stayed in the embraced until Elsa pulled away gently, resting a gloved hand on the strawberry blonde's cheek. She brushed away Anna's tears with her thumb, the small gesture seeming to calm down the younger girl immensely. Elsa stared into her sister's eyes with pure adoration and love. "You have grown so much. Its nice to finally see you again."

Anna wanted time to freeze. It was a perfect moment, with her wonderful sister. Though, Anna had so many questions. She supposed would start one at a time. "Why?"

Elsa furrowed her brow but kept the smile on her face. "I'm not sure I understand."

They didn't break eye contact, still staring into each other's blue eyes. Anna decided to clarify. "Why is it ok to touch me now? Why is it ok to engage in conversation with me now? Besides the fact that its my birthday, obviously." Anna hadn't meant the question to come out bitter, but she supposed it did when Elsa physically flinched at her tone.

Elsa removed her hands from Anna's face and took a step backwards, regaining her composure. Anna found herself missing the warmth of her sister's hands – more like gloves – on her cheeks. "I can't tell you…"

Anna frowned, slightly irritated. "That doesn't make sense. It's a really nice thing to see you again and then you shut me out again. Just… close me off. You are obviously capable of touching. I don't understand!"

"Anna… I honestly wish I could tell you but if I do, I fear for your life and my own. Its very dangerous if you know, please understand that." There was hurt and sympathy written all over Elsa's face. Anna was about to say something else but ended up closing her mouth.

"…Ok. I-I think I understand. How about we just hang out for my birthday." Anna suggested with a wry smile.

The smile returned to the older girl's face. "Of course. I can be with you most of the day. I'm guessing Mama and Papa are busy?"

Anna raised and eyebrow at her sister but still answered. "Yeah, they are." Anna could see the grimace on Elsa's face for a second. It intrigued Anna as to why Elsa was bitter towards them but didn't push on the subject. Anna let her gaze fall to the floor, becoming a bit shy around the girl who was basically a stranger. "W-Would you like to go in the gardens?"

Elsa grinned at her little sister and grabbed her hand in her gloved one. Anna looked up from the floor when she felt her hand in Elsa's. She was greeted by Elsa's pearly white grin. "I'd love to."

•••

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. Please Review, it means a lot to me! This is just a one-shot, remember. I am not continuing. I hope you guys have a great Christmas! I wont be posting for 3 weeks. And I actually might not get the ISHKB up since I have to write a drabble for Elsa's Birthday! Anyways, guys, I love you all! Have a great night!**


End file.
